Swift Lips
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: This story contains two different scenarios, featuring Kakashi and Iruka. They are similar but unique which one is hotter? You be the judge. [KakaIru Yaoi]


This story is very special. It comes with two different but very similar scenarios. So tell me, which Kakashi x Iruka is hotter?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Swift Lips- **

Iruka sighed as he walked up to the school. He stopped on the front steps, as he did every morning, before he went inside to begin his classes. The sensei took in a deep, confident breath, sported his usual smile, and opened the doors. His feet lead him down the habituate hallways, to his office, where he deposed the lessons he spent all night correcting.

Iruka was always punctual and never late. He was organized and held his children as a high priority in his life. Their futures were important to him. He wanted them to be trained and ready for the challenging lifestyle ahead of them.

The sensei had some time to spare, as he did every early morn and he headed to the teacher's lounge to prepare himself a coffee. He sorely needed one. It was going to be a rough day and he knew it; nevertheless, he would, face it with the same encouraging and comforting smile.

Iruka yawned and entered his office again, only to hear a familiar popping sound. He frowned and turned to see who had appeared, even though the presence behind him was one that he had long been accustomed too. Kakashi could no longer take Iruka by surprise but he could treat him to something nice.

The jonine pressed his lover up against the closed door and in the same fashion, their mouths meshed together. Iruka dropped his cup but his hands soon found something else to grasp onto. They tugged at the silver strands, as the warm, invading body pushed up against his own. Iruka moaned into the kiss and Kakashi promptly slid his tongue past the soft lips.

The invasion was welcomed and encouraged. It was hot, especially for a good morning kiss and passionate when either man was fully awake yet. Iruka was left breathless and when his dark eyes opened, Kakashi was smirking at him.

''See you later, sensai…''

The copy nin vanished in a cloud of smoke and Iruka was left coughing, with coffee staining his pants.

Scenario # 2!

''Attack!'' Kakashi yelled to his students and they obeyed his command.

''Lunch!'' Iruka told his students and they all sighed in relief.

The latter sensei headed back to his office for lunch and dropped down into his chair, the instant he entered the room. The door was shut behind him and if he could have, Iruka would have posted a do not disturb sign on the handle. He was thankful for the hour break and he was sure that the children were just as content to eat and run around outside with one another.

Iruka reached down into his bag, looking for the lunch he made, the night before and after a moment of fishing around for nothing, the teacher cursed.

He had obviously left it at home! Again. That was the third time, this week.

Iruka desperately needed to pay more attention in the mornings and learn to sleep longer hours.

He sighed to himself, un-wanting to get up from his chair, when a familiar popping sound resonated in the room.

''What do you want, Kakashi?'' The sensei looked up and frowned at the other teacher, standing before him.

Kakashi was grinning again, wickedly, and wordlessly, he sat down on Iruka's lap, grabbed his vest with both hands, and pulled him up into a fierce kiss. Iruka was not going to protest and his hands willingly stroked along his lover's back, as his mouth was being smothered by passion.

''Kakashi…'' Iruka moaned quietly, as the ninja left his mouth agape and wanting more, as he pressed his own into the other's neck, leaving a path of saliva on the bronzed skin.

Kakashi eventually returned to the swollen lips and kissed them again; this time he inserted his tongue and played with the other soft muscle, until he left Iruka breathless.

''Kakashi…aren't you supposed to be with your students?'' A flustered Iruka asked, and unbeknownst to him, in the woods, across town, a very angry team seven began cursing their absent sensei.

''Don't worry, I've got it all taken care of…'' Kakashi grinned, unaware that his clone had already disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He did the same thing, leaving a bewildered Iruka behind, but only after, he left his lover's lunch on the desk.

**-EndE-**


End file.
